Demonic Or Divine?
by FeelTheEmotion
Summary: When a certain cult questions the motives of God Slayers, notable people are targeted for dark agendas.


PROLOGUE

"Oi, Rogue!" A cheerful voice called out. Not just anyone's voice, though. It was that tenacious, persistent, voice that almost always carried a positive emotion in one way of another. The one it was beckoning, however, wasn't as enthusiastic. It belonged to a young blonde man who, at present, was sticking his head boldly out of the huge mahogany doors of the building that he was responsible for. He was calling to a comrade, a friend, that was making his way back from town…but the dark haired male was soaked from head to toe, thanks to the sudden downpour outside the building. Unfortunately, he had walked three miles in that rain to bring back what the owner of the bright voice desperately wanted.

As the raven haired male finally made it inside, hoots and hollers were made. The rest of the members of the guild called Sabertooth bringing their voices together in celebration. Ironically enough, the only one that didn't seem as overjoyed about this was the one who brought it, Rogue.

No words were spoken; just the giving of the item took place.

"Thanks, bro!"

Sting began, his voice almost apologetic…almost. In truth, the anticipation of opening the contents of the box was drowning out his friend's probable misery. But all he got from Rogue was a nod and two blunt words.

"I'm wet."

And with that he made his way out, his body sinking, twisting, and morphing into the shadows.

Sting shrugged, making his way back to the crowd to show them what he had bought that was so important that he had to send his comrade back into town in the cold, unforgiving rain when he was lightly tapped on the shoulder. Turning around, he met the familiar female with a cheeky grin.

"Sting-sama…" She began.

Sting smiled, her careful yet caring tone gave away her intentions. This is why he liked her. Always concerned about the well-being of others.

"He'll be fine. Heh… He just didn't like going out in the rain, is all. Not like it'll give him a cold or anything."

With that grin stuck to his face, Yukino said nothing else of it. Her gentle words got through to him just fine, so she decided to change the subject.

"Have Orga-sama and Rufus-sama come back from their job yet?"

The question made Sting hum before he answered. Without them here, the guild felt a lot smaller; since Orga and Rufus were a part of the team that participated in the Grand Magic Games, they all had grown closer as a whole. What was once a competition for master's praises was now a tight group of comrades that worked side by side.

"That….is a very good question, actually…"

A sudden bound was taken towards his quarters, followed by Yukino; he rustled in between papers and miscellaneous items until he found what he what looking for. "Finally, I found ya'!" A pale green orb was in his hands, a communication lacrima, and he sported a confident look for finding it. Yukino leaned in closely as he placed it on a round table. It began to glow as it began to transmit images through magic. Loud static was heard until a voice finally came through.

As the visual came through, one distinct feature was seen, Sting knew exactly who the receiver of the call was. Seconds later, the clear image came through and there was no doubt. Muscular physique, tattooed shoulders, and thick green locks were seen as the God Slayer, Orga, spoke. "Oi..."

"Yo, Orga!" Sting replied, Yukino sticking her head within sight so that she could also be seen. "You done with that job yet?!"

"Tch..." Was the response, green haired behemoth maintaining his hard face. It looked as though they were still walking, either to or from their destination. "We would be if lightweight didn't steer us wrong. I know exactly where the place is, he just doesn't know I know."

There was a flash and Orga's face disappeared from the view, only to be replaced by Rufus' blonde hair and visage, his red attire shown clearly from the lacrima.

"I memorized the map very well; someone just determined to lose his way. He's very stubborn, like an ass...and just doesn't like to see things that aren't his way..."

The comment provoked action from the target of the blunt statement and a rustle was heard. All the while, Sting was nearly on the floor laughing about the apparent roast Rufus delivered to the God Slayer of Sabertooth.

"Oh, burn!" He yelled out, tears nearly coming out of his eyes humorously.

Yukino just hung her head and sighed, a sweat-drop rolling down the side of her head as she took in the sight... It was like this all too often. She purposely coughed slightly to reinforce and remind the boys that she did, in fact, remain in the room. After a few moments of internal struggling from Sting, and the occasional banter with Rufus and Orga, the Celestial Spirit Mage spoke.

"So, when do you expect to be back," She struggled as to who she would address this inquiry to, "Rufus-sama?"

The confident look on Rufus face made Orga groan in dissatisfaction. "We should be nearing our destination very soon, provided there are no more distractions."

The Celestial Spirit Magic user nodded, they would be gone a few days later than originally planned, but everything would be fine, she was sure. By now, Sting had recovered from his laughing fit, and stood alongside Yukino. "Hurry up and get back, we got something for the guild pool!"

Now grins were worn by all Mages, both the Memory Make Mage and the God Slayer focusing their mental facilities; the goal was mutual. Finish the job, get the pay, and get back home.

"Oh, is that so?" The Minstrel chimed in, "It has been a while since our last one..."

"Oi, Sting..." The behemoth interjected, "…Get the floaties ready." Orga smirked, reference made toward his favorite floatation device, the one with the lightning bolt on it.

The young Guildmaster laughed aloud before answering the command. "Alright, bud."

With that the call was ended and Sting, along with Yukino, went to go show everyone the thing he had bought for the pool while the duo neared their destination.


End file.
